


Хроники Седьмого отдела: Выходной

by adianna



Series: Седьмой отдел [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	Хроники Седьмого отдела: Выходной

Жизнь, для разнообразия, была прекрасна.  
Потому что у Тони случился выходной. Точнее у них с Джейсоном случился выходной, который они взаимно решили провести подальше друг от друга. Тони не знал, как решил развлекаться Джейсон, которому нельзя было покидать базу (и, если честно, знать не хотел, и так достало), но сам Тони был настроен очень положительно.  
  
Потому что в этот выходной у Тони случился бар. Потом у Тони случилось пиво, и еще пиво, и еще, потом пара шотов скотча и симпатичная девочка напротив, которой было пофиг, что танцевать он умеет только у стены, вплотную, и плевать хотел на музыку, и упс, не носит с собой мобильника, куда всю жизнь мечтал записать координаты такой очаровательной девушки. Как там, говоришь, тебя зовут?  
Зато ей было не пофиг, когда он пригласил ее в ближайший мотель, где у Тони вот прям сейчас грозил случиться первый секс за все время с Того Самого Дня.  
О да!  
  
Девочка была хороша. Тони не помнил ее лица, в полумраке дешевой мотельной комнатки все равно не разобрать, но под одеждой все было как надо — и потискать, и погладить, а уж как она стонала... О, от одного только голоса он чувствовал себя мистером вселенной, а когда она еще и делала мышцами вот так...  
Ну же, давай, детка, еще!  
  
Но, конечно, судьба решила, что мало его имела. Потому что в самый ответственный момент, когда девочка под ним застонала и выгнулась, а сам Тони вцепился в простыни изо всех сил, потому что ему оставалось еще совсем чуть-чуть... Над ними загорелся свет и в дверном проеме воздвигся Адам.  
  
\- Собирайся, - не терпящим возражения тоном заявил агент.  
  
\- Ну твою ж мать, - взвыл Тони и уткнулся чужое плечо.  
  
Девчонка пискнула и попыталась отпихнуть его, одновременно прикрываясь простынями. Агент не обращая внимания на их возню, методично ходил по комнате и собирал вещи Тони. После чего бросил одежду на кровать и скрестил руки на груди, смерив их своим самым презрительным взглядом, от которого хотелось зарыться поглубже и не отсвечивать. Возбуждение спадало с каждой секундой.  
  
\- Одевайся, мы едем.  
  
\- Адам, ну мля, ты не мог пять минут подождать? - нет, похоже секс все-таки накрылся. Девочка кое-как выползла из-под Тони и под взглядом темных очков Адама по-крабьи двигалась к краю кровати, прижимая к груди простыни. - Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся?  
  
\- Меня попросили, - ядом в слове «попросили» можно было разъедать металл, - найти тебя и вернуть домой. Твоя «вторая половина» - а кавычки над «второй половиной» были просто физически ощутимы, - очень волнуется и нервничает. А в ее состоянии это очень вредно, сам знаешь.  
  
О черт! Дьявол! Кто там в пекле водится! Вот знал же, догадывался, что этот придурок найдет, как испортить ему вечер. Что еще Джейсон умудрился натворить?  
  
Фантазия у Тони была живая и богатая, несмотря на спиртное, поэтому сразу нарисовала несколько очень животрепещущих картинок, типа гигантской ящерицы-мутанта, отправившейся погулять в парк или заглянуть в местный террариум, пообщаться с родичами. Он молча сглотнул и потянулся за штанами.  
  
Адам смерил его взглядом, удовлетворенно кивнул, и с холодным «Машина ждет внизу» вышел из комнаты. Что-то в том, как он выглядел, было не так, но Тони сейчас занимали куда более существенные проблемы. Например, как одеть эти охренительно странные штаны, у которых почему-то находилось то три штанины, но ни одной. И что сказать безымянной девочке, которая за это время умудрилась натянуть на себя серебристое платье-чулок и как раз заканчивала засовывать в сумочку что-то подозрительно похожее на кружевные трусики.  
Смотрела при этом она на Тони очень и очень неласково, что, учитывая все произошедшее было совсем нечестно.  
  
\- Бегаешь налево от беременной подружки? Некруто чувак, совсем некруто. - она осуждающе покачала головой и исчезла в коридоре, не дав окончательно офигевшему от такой заявочки Тони даже слова сказать.  
***  
  
В лифте, спускаясь в их общую с Джейсоном квартиру, Тони сообразил, что именно в Адаме его так озадачило. Кроме форменного кожаного пиджака и темных очков, с которыми он не расставался даже ночью, мистер Каменная Морда был одет не в один из своих пафосных костюмов, а темные спортивные штаны и довольно растоптанные кроссовки.  
Он даже остановился, чтобы целиком осмыслить этот разрушающий вселенную феномен. Потому что в мире, к которому Тони успел привыкнуть, такие вещи, как майки, треники и кроссовки должны были самовоспламеняться от одного только вида агента Уилсона и его глаженых шнурков от Армани.  
  
Сначала Тони, грешным делом, даже оторопело подумал, «неужели он как был одет, так схватился и поехал?», но потом быстро одернул себя. Зная Адама, это опять какой-то злоебучий социальный эксперимент, и как только Тони начнет агонизировать, что даже этому козлу может быть не все равно, из-за угла выскочит приставленный к ним психолог, и начнет рассказывать, где и почему Тони налажал в этот раз. «Потому что Организация ценит боевые единицы, а не развозит сопли и немотивированные привязанности», конец цитаты, да-тебя-никто-не-любит-лузер-так-что-заткнись-и-иди-работай.  
Нет, лучше об этом вообще не думать, здоровее будешь.  
***  
  
Дома (да он уже начал называть это подвальное двухкомнатное угробище, которое выделили им с Джейсоном, домом. Ну не смешно ли?), дома он сразу понял, почему агенты, которые мониторили их квартиру подняли панику и даже рискнули вытащить Адама из постели, морозильника, или как там еще называется место, куда отмороженные андроиды запихивают себя, когда не портят другим жизнь и секс.  
  
Потому что из целых вещей в комнате остались только пол, потолок и стены, да и те кое-где были испещрены глубокими царапинами от очень знакомых когтей. Все что можно было сломать, разбить или порвать, было сломано, разбито и порвано. Диван разорван в клочья, обивка торчала наружу, а пружины напоминали ребра какого-то мертвого и выпотрошенного зверя. Стол, стулья, кровать, телевизор, который они с таким трудом себе выбили, одежда, посуда — все это кусками и клочьями усеивало пол, словно по комнате прошлись гигантским блендером.  
  
Тони даже присвистнул.  
Нет, он догадывался, что Джейсон морфанулся и натворил дел, но чтобы разрушение достигло таких масштабов — этого он даже вообразить не мог.  
  
На свист в дальнем углу зашевелись.  
Из обломков кровати и обрывков одежды и диванной обивки гигантский человекоподобный ящер свил себе что-то вроде большого гнезда, где сейчас и устроился, свернувшись и обвив себя хвостом так, что ничего и видно не было, кроме куска спины.   
  
\- Эй, - Тони присел рядом и протянул руку к кожисто-зеленому клубку, в который умудрился свернуться оборотень и ткнул пальцем в чешуйчатую спину. Ноль внимания.  
\- Все-все, я тут, - Никакой реакции, ему даже показалось, что клубок свернулся еще туже. В полупьяном мозгу Тони очень осторожно всплыла мысль, что на него, кажется обиделись. Блин, ну какого вот, а?  
Сидеть на четвереньках, когда вокруг тебя волнами ходит комната, было не очень удобно. Поэтому Тони решительно плюхнулся на край на удивление удобного гнезда и не менее решительно пнул ящера локтем.  
\- Двигайся давай!  
  
Вот теперь его соизволили почтить вниманием: оборотень развернулся и недовольно зашипел, подсвечивая из темноты своими желтыми глазищами. Но Тони жутко тянуло в сон, а завтра светило уборкой и неиллюзорным пистоном от Адама, поэтому он только со значением поднял в воздух указательный палец:  
  
\- Ты знаешь какой офигительный секс ты мне обломал? Так что терпи теперь, и двигайся, двигайся. - Ящер недовольно заворчал, но все-таки подвинулся в глубь гнезда, а потом, почти со вздохом умостился у Тони под боком. - На что спорим, что нас завтра поднимут в шесть утра и погонят на какую-нибудь учебную тревогу?  
***  
  
Тони ошибся. По тревоге их подняли в пять.  
И это был один из немногих случаев, когда злорадную физиономию Адама он встретил с удовольствием. По крайней мере, можно еще несколько часов бегать, брать препятствия, таскать тяжести и ползать по-пластунски, и, главное, не объяснять прифигевшему от возмущения Джейсону, что случилось с их комнатой и почему они очередной раз просыпаются в обнимку.


End file.
